The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device using organic electroluminescent sections that emit light by an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon.
In recent years, a large number of proposals have been made in regard of the structure of a light emitting device using organic EL elements (see, for example, WO 01/039554, JP 2006-244713A, JP 2011-159431A, and JP 2011-159433A).